Another Story For a Painter
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Bleach Series. "Alat lukis ini... mengingatkanku akan sosok mereka-yang terus membayangi hidupku setiap detiknya." For Bleach Vivariation Festival: Dedication Month. Dedicated for Mika de Zaoldyeck. RnR?


Tidak ada satu pun orang di dunia ini, karena setiap orang memilik penopang hati masing-masing. Hanya saja, manusia butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya.

Another Story Of a Painter

"_Hanya aku dan segala yang aku butuhkan di dunia—kamu_"

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

For Bleach Vivariation Festival: Dedication Month

And this fic dedicated for Mika de Zaoldyeck, yang telah banyak memberi saya inspirasi dan berbagai macam ide melalui fic-ficnya, dan jujur dia teman yang baik juga ^^ dan oh ya, Happy Bornday Mika ^^

Hitsugaya Toushiro X Hinamori Momo

Alasan? Karena HitsuHina adalah pair yang paling di sukai Mika, dan saya ingin membuatkannya dengan pair fave-nya itu ^^

_Italic font_: Flashback

(Hanya Saran: Kadang _italic font_ tidak terlihat kalau di baca melalui mobile FFn, jadi bisa saja membacanya melalui kompi ^^)

Fic Word : 3241 (tidak termasuk Author Note di bawah, hehe)

Genre Hurt/Comfort/Romance. Rated T.

3rd Person POV. AU. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

Pemuda berambut seputih salju itu—yang memiliki nama Hitsugaya Toushiro—menatap lurus ke papan tulis di hadapannya, dan seorang guru yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu di depan sana. Tatapan matanya melambangkan kata bosan, dan bahkan hampir membuatnya tertidur di tempat.

Memang, pelajaran yang mengakhiri hari itu adalah pelajaran yang tidak di begitu di sukainya, pelajaran yang memakan banyak hafalan—Sejarah.

Dan di kelasnya, hampir semua murid tidak memperhatikan guru di depan. Sebagian sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman sebelahnya, ada yang membaca novel, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan tidur di belakang sana.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya 2 orang—ralat, 3 orang termasuk yang di pojokan sana—yaitu Orihime, Ishida dan Nemu saja yang mendengarkan segala penjelasan yang terlontar dari guru baru mereka itu.

Ia mendecakkan lidah—pelan tapi terdengar nada kesal di dalamnya. Ia benar-benar tidak berminat untuk melakukan apa pun hari ini, entah itu mengikuti pelajaran dari pagi sampai siang. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah satu, mengurung diri di kamarnya untuk hari ini saja—hari yang paling dibencinya semasa ia hidup.

Saat hari ini, di mana genap setahun sudah perpisahan itu. Genap setahun sudah kesepiannya selama ini. Genap setahun sudah ia tertarik dalam kelamnya hatinya sendiri.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia berharap lama sekali, bahwa semoga hari ini ia bisa merenungkan dan mendapatkan keputusan terbaik untuk ke depannya.

**xxx**

"Kenapa kau, Hitsugaya Toushiro? Sepertinya tidak semangat sekali hari ini," kata guru baru itu—yang tak lain adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, keluarga jauhnya.

"Tidak, hanya tidak berminat saja," jawab Hitsugaya dengan nada malas sembari memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya secara paksa.

_Yeah_, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk hari ini, kenapa pula harus di tambah dengan berbagai macam tugas yang menumpuk dan menambah penat serta pikirannya?

Sedangkan Ichigo—yang masih ada di depannya—hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk pundaknya, "Sudahlah, jangan berpikir banyak soal hari ini, tidak baik untuk remaja sepertimu. Bisa-bisa semua pekerjaanmu terganggu."

Hitsugaya mendongak lalu tertawa hambar. Tidak baik? Memang. Siapa juga yang mengatakan bahwa kenangan masa lalunya itu tidak mengganggu aktivitasnya sama sekali?

Lalu Ichigo menepuk pundak Hitsugaya kembali sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Toushiro."

Hitsugaya mengangguk malas lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya—memasukkan buku-buku—yang tertunda karena obrolannya dengan Ichigo.

Namun, setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia tidak segera pulang ke rumah, melainkan berdiam diri di kelas—sembari merenungkan segalanya hari itu.

**xxx**

_Ia mencarinya. Mencari di antara kerumunan orang yang justru menonton peristiwa kecelakaan beruntun itu. Dan setelah benar-benar bisa menerobos orang-orang dewasa itu, ia berlari menghampiri sebuah mobil—yang kini tak berbentuk sempurna lagi. Ya, itu mobil milik keluarganya. _

_Dengan kedua orang tuanya yang berada di dalamnya._

_Ia menghampirinya dengan cepat dan saat menengok ke dalam, dan ia mendapati keduanya telah terkulai lemah. Mata mereka tertutup rapat, terus saja tertutup walau pun Hitsugaya memanggil nama mereka berkali-kali, menangisi peristiwa itu sampai air matanya terus saja bergulir turun, dan hingga mereka di bawa ke rumah sakit oleh pihak medis—mereka tetap menutup rapat mata mereka. Ya, mereka tak lagi bernyawa. _

"Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya terbangun dari nostalgia lama-nya—yang mengiris hati serta jiwa secara bersamaan. Bahkan, ia baru menyadari bahwa sekarang—di kelasnya—hanya tersisa dirinya dengan satu orang lagi, perempuan bermata hazel.

"Ya, ada apa Hinamori?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau kelihatannya sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Aku jadi tidak berani mengganggumu," ujar Hinamori Momo lalu tertawa kecil.

Lalu, ia membawa tasnya dan bertanya kepada Hitsugaya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, "Tidak pulang? Kita bisa turun bersama?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Ia segera membawa tasnya dan menyusul perempuan tersebut.

**xxx**

_Hari itu, pemakaman. Tidak ada tawa, hanya ada jerit tangis yang mengiris hati masing-masing. Hitsugaya memandang peti mati orang tuanya tanpa ada satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Terus, dan terus begitu hingga peti mati itu di masukkan ke dalam tanah dan di kubur dalam-dalam—sedalam Hitsugaya merasakan perasaanya yang telah mati._

"_Selamat tinggal, semoga kalian bahagia di sana."_

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kita sudah akan keluar sekolah, apa kau tidak sadar? Kau melamun lagi, ya?"

Hitsugaya merasa tercekat—karena tebakan itu kebetulan benar—dan ia mendapati mata hazel itu menatapnya bingung—dan pastinya, membutuhkan jawaban pasti.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Hinamori menatap pemuda di hadapannya, tatapan heran tak lepas dengan mudahnya dari pemuda itu.

"Kenapa? Tidak percaya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Hinamori mengangguk—berusaha jujur dengan apa yang di rasakannya sekarang.

"Hitsugaya—Ah, hujan!"

Hitsugaya menatap bingung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depannya. Ya, hujan—yang lumayan deras dan sepertinya akan berhenti sekitar 1 jam ke depan.

"Ah, aku tidak bawa payung lagi," ungkap gadis di sebelah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya hanya memandang Hinamori yang menerawang pemandangan itu lalu tersenyum tipis, dan melepas jaket di badannya dan memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Ha? Untuk apa ini Hitsugaya-kun?" tanyanya heran.

Hitsugaya menjawab dengan ringan, "Kau gunakan saja, aku tidak apa. Lagipula aku tahan dengan dingin seperti itu."

Hinamori hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menggunakan jaket berwarna putih itu sembari bertanya, "Kau ingin ke rumahku? Kebetulan rumahku dekat dari sini."

Hitsugaya berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Boleh saja. Rumahmu di mana?"

**xxx**

_Hujan. Hari pemakaman itu juga hujan—tepat setelah pemakam itu selesai dan orang-orang pulang ke tempatnya masing-masing. Tapi Hitsugaya masih di sana, berdiri dan justru berjalan mendekati makam kedua orang yang paling di sayanginya. _

_Hitsugaya mengelus pelan nisan keduanya—seolah takut benda mati itu akan hancur bila tidak hati-hati._

_Dingin. Cuacanya sama sekali tidak bersahabat hari itu, pikir Hitsugaya sembari tertawa hambar. Dingin—seperti ia yang merasa bahwa dunianya telah hilang, tertelan oleh putusnya harapan dan hilangnya mimpi._

_Berlebihankah yang di pikirnya itu?_

"Rumahmu ada di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya—menghentikan sebentar putaran memori itu, sebelum ia benar-benar tertelan dan melamun lama seperti tadi—sembari menunjuk apartemen kecil di hadapannya.

"Iya, di lantai dua, maklum saja aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah besar bila tinggal sendiri seperti sekarang," ujar Hinamori sembari tersenyum.

Manis—begitu pikir Hitsugaya, walau hanya sekilas.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Hinamori mengangguk. "Iya, tidak apa 'kan kalau ruangannya kecil?"

"Aku tidak keberatan, kebetulan aku juga tinggal sendiri dan rumahku juga di apartemen kecil seperti ini," balas Hitsugaya lalu menarik Hinamori untuk memasuki gedung kecil itu.

**xxx**

"Ini rumahku, selamat datang." Hinamori membuka pintunya selebar mungkin—membiarkan Hitsugaya masuk terlebih dahulu.

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki ragu ke dalam. Dan ia mendapati rumah itu rapi, bersih dan bernuansa hangat—sepertinya rumahnya, namun nuansa hangat itu yang membedakan.

"Rapi, bagus sekali," ujar Hitsugaya secara tak sengaja—seperti ia ini petugas kebersihan saja.

"Haha, aku tersanjung sekali—" kata Hinamori, "—aku ambil handuk dulu ya, kau duduk saja dulu di sana."

"Baiklah."

Kemudian, sosok gadis itu menghilang dan Hitsugaya hanya bisa menerawang sekelilingnya. Menatap semua perabotan yang tertata dengan rapi, sofa, televisi, meja, dan ada sebuah rak buku di sudut sana.

Tak lama, Hinamori kembali dengan handuk, baju dan dua gelas teh hangat.

"Ini, karena kedinginan jadi aku buatkan kau ini." Hinamori menyodorkan salah satu gelas ke Hitsugaya. Walau Hitsugaya sudah berusaha menolak dengan halus, namun Hitsugaya tetap memaksanya. Akhirnya, tangannya kanannya mengambil gelas tersebut lalu mulai menegakkan isinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Dan ini handuk—" Hinamori kembali menyodorkan sesuatu pada Hitsugaya, "—dan baju, karena aku lihat bajumu sudah basah sekali," ujarnya.

Hitsugaya menatap tubuhnya—lebih tepatnya ke baju sekolah yang melekat pada tubuhnya—dan memang benar, baju itu tampak benar-benar basah.

"Yah kelihatannya aku memang harus berganti baju dulu," ujar Hitsugaya lalu menaruh gelas teh tersebut dan mengambil handuk serta baju tersebut.

"Di mana kamar mandinya?" lanjutnya.

Hinamori menunjuk sebuah lorong di dekat dapur, "Di sana, bagian kanan lorong."

"Baiklah, aku segera kembali."

Hinamori mengangguk lalu berdiri untuk mencari remote televisi sementara Hitsugaya telah hilang dari arah pandangannya.

**xxx**

"Hinamori—" baru saja Hitsugaya ingin memanggil gadis itu, tapi sosoknya sudah menghilang dari ruang keluarga.

"Hinamori? Kau di mana?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ya, ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada televisi yang menyala dan dua gelas kosong yang ada di atas meja.

"Ke mana perempuan itu?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi sembari menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan jari-jarinya.

Tepat pada saat itu, Hinamori kembali dengan sebuah alat melukis di tangannya. "Oh sudah selesai, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanyanya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk namun, ia hanya bisa terpaku melihat alat melukis itu. Membuatnya terpaksa mengulang sebuah memori pahit.

_Malam itu, Hitsugaya menggoreskan sebuah warna pada kanvas putih itu. Lalu, membubuhkan warna lain di atasnya, hingga membuat sebuah lukisan sederhana di sana. Ia mendongak dan mendapati ayahnya tersenyum—puas dengan keberhasilannya dalam mendidik anaknya belajar seni.__ Ia akhirnya berhasil—orang tuanya kini bangga dengannya._

"Ah, kau melamun lagi, Hitsugaya-kun," ujar Hinamori lalu menggembungkan pipinya—merasa sebal bila harus terus-menerus di acuhkan oleh pemuda itu.

Hitsugaya mendongak, dan memandang Hinamori sembari berkata, "Maaf, hanya saja aku teringat sesuatu saat melihat itu," dan menunjuk alat lukis di genggaman Hinamori.

Hinamori menunduk—memandang alat lukis tersebut, dan menyadari satu hal—ralat, dua hal.

"Hitsugaya-kun sering melukis bukan? Lalu, kenapa sejak tahun kemarin berhenti melukis lagi?" tanyanya.

_Yeah_, tepat sasaran. Hitsugaya saat itu hanya berpikir satu hal, kenapa Hinamori bisa bertanya tepat seperti yang sedang di pikirkannya sekarang?

Ah, tidak perlu di perdulikan—atau pikirkan, apa pun itu lebih baik abaikan saja. Lebih baik ia sekarang menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan itu.

"Aku… ah, ada kenangan buruk akan itu," ujar Hitsugaya lalu mempersilahkan Momo duduk di sampingnya.

Hinamori hanya menurut lalu mendengarkan dengan setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Hitsugaya sembari merasakan perasaan iba di dalam hati.

"Alat lukis ini… mengingatkanku akan sosok mereka—yang terus membayangi hidupku setiap detiknya," ujar Hitsugaya di akhir kalimatnya.

_Ya, semuanya berakhir sampai sana. Saat Hitsugaya merasakan jalan mimpinya telah terengut dan di batasi oleh kehilang itu hanya satu yang dapat di lakukannya—berhenti melukis. Berhenti belajar seni. Berhenti untuk mengingat kembali kenangan saat masih bersama orang tuanya—ayah, ibu, di sini, dengan segala lukisan terbaiknya._

_Ya, ia berhenti untuk melakukan satu-satunya hal yang di sukainya—sekaligus di benci, sebagai sebuah pengantar pada kenangan buruk itu._

Hinamori menatap mata emerald itu sedalam mungkin. Hanya di temukannya kekosongan di sana, dan sebuah perasaan yang menusuk ulu hati. Kesepian, itukah yang selama ini di rasakan oleh Hitsugaya Toushiro?

"Hei, Hitsugaya-kun," panggilnya.

Hitsugaya menoleh. "Apa?"

"Mungkin… kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ada dua permintaan padamu."

"Permintaan apa? Kalau bisa aku lakukan, akan aku lakukan."

"Maukah kau… menceritakan lebih banyak lagi tentang hidupmu, orang-orang yang berharga bagimu? Setidaknya kau akan merasakan bebanmu yang ada di sini—" Hinamori menunjuk dada Hitsugaya, "—akan sedikit berkurang."

Hitsugaya berpikir sejenak, menimbang keputusan. Dan akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju akan hal itu.

**xxx**

Hinamori benar-benar melupakan keinginannya untuk melukis hari itu. Entah kenapa, ia justru larut dalam pembicaraannya bersama Hitsugaya.

Hingga akhirnya Hinamori tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya: "Hitsugaya kesepian dan membutuh seseorang yang siap berdiri di sampingnya sampai kapan pun."

"Hitsugaya-kun—" Hitsugaya menoleh dan menghentikan ceritanya, "—bolehkah aku berpendapat sesuatu?" tanya Hinamori.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Tentu, kenapa tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinamori menarik napas lalu berkata, "Aku pikir, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini salah—" Hinamori merasakan tatapan heran terarah padanya, "—kau seolah melarikan diri bila terus seperti sekarang. Kau tampak, seperti seseorang yang tidak berani menatap ke depan dengan tegas. Dan sulitnya kau tidak menyadari hal itu."

Perkataan itu menohok Hitsugaya—_sangat amat_ _menohok_.

Dan dalam pikiran Hitsugaya hanya berputar satu kalimat, yaitu apa yang di katakan Hinamori mempunyai kebenaran tersendiri baginya.

"Yah, aku tampak seperti seorang pecundang sekarang, dan tidak lagi bisa di andalkan. Sungguh ironis bukan?" katanya lalu tertawa hambar.

Benar-benar, sekarang ia menghina dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang?

"Kau sebenarnya tidak salah Hitsugaya-kun, tapi kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari masa lalu," komentar Hinamori.

"Ya, aku memang begitu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana keluar dari masa lalu. Terlalu buruk ya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Hinamori menggeleng—yang justru membuat Hitsugaya berpikir bahwa sekarang ia tampak semakin bodoh.

"Aku juga pernah begitu kok, Hitsugaya-kun," kata Hinamori lalu tersenyum.

Hitsugaya melirik bingung. "Pernah? Kau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, mau mendengarnya?"

**xxx**

Hitsugaya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kisah Hinamori seperti itu—di mana, orang tua Hinamori pergi meninggalkannya, saudaranya juga meninggal, dan hanya salah satu keluarganya yang baik hati yang ingin membantu membiayai kebutuhan dan pembayaran sekolah—sisanya, untuk membantu membayar biaya tersebut, ia harus mengirim beberapa tulisan hasil imajinasinya untuk mendapatkan honor dari redaksi.

"Aku pernah merasa kesepian, aku juga pernah merasa menyesali nasib-nasibku ini. Dan hampir saja aku bunuh diri dengan terjun ke laut dari tebing tinggi," lanjutnya.

Hitsugaya kembali tercengang. Ternyata masih ada yang—ehem—lebih parah dari dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi—" Hinamori menghela napas kembali, "—aku pikir-pikir, aku tidak akan bertambah baik bila terus begini. Aku yakin suatu saat, aku akan mengerti kenapa Tuhan memberikan aku ujian seperti ini. Setidaknya dari semua itu, aku bisa hidup mandiri," ucapnya tulus.

"Dan membantu orang lain agar tidak seperti aku," lanjutnya.

Hitsugaya terperangah akan perkataan itu—yang membuatnya sempat merasa tertohok lagi.

Kenapa ia tidak berpikir seperti dari dulu?

Kenapa ia justru tidak bisa mengambil moral baik dari masa lalunya itu? Padahal bukankah begitu alasan ujian dari Tuhan itu ada, agar manusia bisa belajar hal yang baik dari masa lalunya?

"Kenapa diam Hitsugaya-kun? Aku salah ya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja—" Hitsugaya menelan ribuan kata terima kasih yang ingin diungkapkannya, "—Lupakan saja," ujarnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, omong-omong kau jadi tidak melukis?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Hinamori merasa semakin heran terhadap perubahan sikap Hitsugaya—yang terbilang drastis dan dapat membuat siapa pun kebingungan.

"I-iya… sepertinya aku ingin melanjutkannya—"

"Ah, kau duduk saja, biar aku yang melukis kali ini!"

Ucapan Hitsugaya membuat Hinamori semakin bingung, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan hanya mengiyakan saat Hitsugaya mengambil alat lukis di tangannya—lalu duduk di depan sebuah kanvas putih yang sudah di sediakannya sebelum-sebelumnya, yang berada di balkon apartemennya.

"Tenang, kau tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang kau ingin aku lukis seperti apa?" tanyanya.

Hinamori mengerjapkan matanya—berusaha mencerna keadaan sekarang, dan justru merasa semakin bingung.

"Ah, kau ingin melukisku?" tanya Hinamori.

Hitsugaya mendecakkan lidah dan berkata, "Tentu saja, sudahlah sekarang cepat, kau ingin aku lukis seperti apa?"

Hinamori—masih dengan perasaan bingung—hanya berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah balkon dan menumpu dagunya padanya tangan kanannya serta mendongakkan kepala ke atas.

"Kalau sedang melihat langit seperti ini bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk cuaca hujan di depannya.

Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mempersiapkan segalanya.

**xxx**

Hinamori terperangah dan baru menyadari bahwa ternyata lukisan itu bagus sekali—dan mirip dengannya!

"Hitsugaya-kun, aku benar-benar melupakan fakta bahwa kau adalah pelukis yang hebat!" ujarnya senang—tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali dari lukisan itu.

Hitsugaya tersenyum puas dan hanya berkata, "Aku saja tidak menyangka kalau jadinya seperti ini, padahal sudah lama aku tidak memegang alat lukis—takut saja nanti justru lupa tekniknya."

"Tapi… kenapa kau mau melukis untukku?"

"Ti-tidak… hanya saja… aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan terima kasihku saja padamu. Banyak sekali yang aku dapatkan hari ini darimu," jawab Hitsugaya lalu cepat-cepat berjalan masuk ke dalam kembali—serta ingin merasakan sofa yang empuk kembali, duduk terlalu lama di kursi kayu itu kadang tidak mengenakkan.

"Oh, memang kau belajar apa saja?"

"Anak kecil sepertimu tidak akan mengerti," sindir Hitsugaya dengan tenang.

Hinamori kembali menggembungkan kedua pipinya—hingga membuat Hitsugaya tampak ingin menyentuh pipi itu. "Ah, kau pelit Hitsugaya-kun!" ujarnya lalu menyikut siku pemuda itu dan tertawa kecil.

"Haha, begitulah aku."

Hitsugaya tersenyum—namun bukan hanya senyum tipis, namun senyum yang benar-benar tulus dari hatinya, dari dasar sanubarinya—sembari menatap Hinamori.

Entah kenapa—dan dengan mudahnya, Hitsugaya merasakan sosok gadis itu sudah mulai masuk ke dalam relung hatinya—hingga ia merasa begitu ingin melindungi gadis itu—gadis yang membuatnya yakin bahwa hidup itu tidak selalu buruk.

"Hei, Hitsugaya-kun, kenapa hujannya lama sekali redanya ya?" tanya Hinamori dengan lugunya sembari menatap teman sebayanya itu.

Hitsugaya—masih dengan senyumnya—hanya berkata, "Tidak tahu juga. Jangan tanya aku."

Salahkah Hitsugaya Toushiro kalau mengharapkan hujan itu tak kunjung reda? Agar ia tetap bisa di sana, lebih lama lagi bersama gadis yang kini memasuki hidupnya itu?

終了

The End

**xxx**

Ah, inilah ocehan saya. Kalau mau di _skip_ saja, tidak apa –author baik hati mode ON- xD

Tapi untuk kali ini, saya cuma mau bilang, kenapa kelihatannya abal sekali ya? - -"

Dan, dan, saya takut _feel_-nya tidak dapet sama sekali - -" dan lagi-lagi maaf kalo ada typo :D

Dan buat Mika, untuk kesekian kalinya selamat ulang tahun ya! Maaf kado untukmu terlalu panjang –agak terkesan bertele-tele mungkin- dan abal XDD –di lindes-

Dan lagi, agaknya saya memaksakan menulis cerita ini sampai selesai. Tapi saya lumayan kaget dengan ficnya yang lumayan panjang xD

Ok sekarang sesi promosi: "Another Story Of a Painter" yang sekarang adalah Bleach Series. Sedangkan saya pernah membuat "Love From a Painter" Kitchen Princess Series, ada yang mau mereview Series satunya mungkin –yang berbeda 360 derajat dari yang ini- ? :)

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
